


Reawakening

by Gingertard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O themes, F/F, G!P, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, not sure if this is going to be a long fic or nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingertard/pseuds/Gingertard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anya had survived the gunshot wound? Would that small change drastically alter the formation of the Skaikru and Trikru alliance? Canon up until Anya being shot. Slow burn. Clarke/Anya/Lexa g!p fanfiction with A/O/B background. Long fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One shot.

A body falling to the ground.

The last hope for the Skaikru ripped from her hands by a mere steel bullet.

Clarke remembers screaming, but from who, she didn't know. She turned to the woman who had been her captor for the past few days. Fuzzily-lined memories of the time she spent with Anya were brought to mind as Clarke knelt beside her. Anya's spluttering left flecks of blood on Clarke's cheeks.

"Anya, I'm so sorry." Clarke cried. Shuffling and yelling came behind her, but they weren't close enough for her to go into full defense mode. Clarke opened the buttons of Anya's tunic and gauged the damage done to her chest. "Oh, God." Clarke sobbed.

Anya's bullet wound was bleeding heavily. Clarke guessed it hit near the heart and not through it since Anya was still breathing. However, if Clarke couldn't get her help soon, that small hope would be stomped out.

Brown eyes peered up to Clarke's, and for the first time Clarke saw that they were full of fear and shock. "Cl-Clarke..." Anya wisped. Her throat had to have been choked up with her own blood. "Clarke." Anya finished. Her eyes were fluttering and Clarke cursed.

"You can't leave me, Anya. Not when we've come this far. I won't let you die!" Clarke growled out. With a renewed strength, Clarke gathered the limp Anya in her arms and moved towards the glow in the distance. Anya had repaid Clarke's life debt with her own, and now here was Clarke saving Anya again. This time though, Clarke didn't feel like she needed to be repaid for this one.

A mob with guns and flashlights appeared in front of Clarke. She recognized them as members of the Arc and she glared at them. "Out of my way!"

A man who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped in front of Clarke. "Clarke? What? How are you here? Who is that?"

Clarke recognized the man as Kane. "That is none of your concern! You shot an innocent, now get the  _fuck_ out of my way!" She spat.

His eyes lit up and a glaze settled on them. The loss of three hundred caused by his hands weren't forgotten. He moved to the side and snapped back into focus. "Didn't you hear her? This woman is dying! Radio back to the Arc and tell Abby to prepare a blood transfusion as well as her operating table.”

Clarke tensed at the mentioning of her mother, but pressed on. She could still feel the breath of Anya on her face, but it was weakening. She needed time.

The group arrived at the fallen Arc and Clarke and Anya were immediately taken in to the hospital bay. Her mother was hanging up an IV drip beside the operating table when Clarke arrived. Abby gasped and blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe that Clarke was standing before her. "Clarke? Oh, honey, I-"

She was cut off by Clarke's commanding voice. "Not now. She needs help."

Abby nodded but shot Clarke a glance, just to make sure she wasn't an illusion. "What happened to her?"

"Your old buddy Kane thought it would be wise to shoot an innocent woman." She snarled as the man mentioned stood by Abby.

He grimaced and glared at Clarke. "She's a grounder, Clarke. They're dangerous!" He tried to defend his actions.

"I know that more than anyone, yet I'm still trying to save her!" Clarke retorted. Abby's patience with this argument was wearing thin. All she knew was that there was a dying woman in her presence and this fighting wasn't helping.

Abby snapped. "If you both don't mind, I need to get to work. Clarke, hold her down. We don't have time to give her any morphine, not to mention that I don't even think we have any."

Clarke did as she was told and the tears were finally flowing freely. "Don't give up, Anya. Please." Clarke whispered.

Doctors in scrubs were flitting about, carrying medicine in syringes, but few were used for Anya's operation. Abby handed Clarke a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Find a vein, inject it."

Clarke nodded and wrapped a rubber band around Anya's arm. She flicked the needle and traced Anya's veins until she found one that could handle the injection. "What is this stuff?"

"Blood-clotters. She needs to keep as much blood as she can in her body. She's already lost more than a pint." Abby huffed. The pressure was very much on and she was in the zone. Anya's chest was slowly moving, but it was moving and that relieved Clarke. "I'm going to need you to grab a rag and placed it over the wound after I pull out the bullet. Do you think you can do that?"

Clarke nodded. "Absolutely." Abby finished previous workings and grabbed medical tongs from her tray.

"Ready?" Abby asked and at Clarke's dip of her head, she pulled the bullet out slowly. Anya's eyes flashed open in a frenzy, taking in the full brunt of the pain and her surroundings. She howled with ache and nurses were called to help hold her down. Clarke applied the rag down on the wound and Anya flickered her eyes towards her prisoner.

Tears threatened to spill out her brown hues but they stilled when they met Clarke's. "Clarke." Anya choked out.

"Hush, Anya. We're trying to help you. Save your strength. It's almost over." Clarke promised and stroked Anya's jaw. That seemed to abate Anya's fears for the time being.

Abby moved Clarke's hands once the blood seemed to come to a stop. She breathed deeply, relieved that the bullet hadn't but grazed the heart. She began to stitch up the area of Anya's heart where the bullet had scraped against, then stitched her skin together. "She needs a blood transfusion." Abby muttered to one of the nurses as she glanced over to her daughter. Clarke seemed to barely be keeping it together and it killed her mother. If Abby had been more practical, she would have asked Clarke to leave, but she decided it was better for Clarke to be here instead of going crazy in the waiting room.

The nurse brought back a blood bag and hooked it up to the IV drip. Abby opened one of Anya's veins quickly and pushed a tube in. Anya twisted her head towards Abby and growled lowly.

"I'm sorry, but this is how we get the blood in quickly." Abby frowned sympathetically.

The blood poured down through the tube and Anya's glare relented. She turned her gaze to Clarke, her eyes filled with gratitude. Clarke gave her a watery chuckle and pulled a chair to sit next to her. "Told you you'd be okay, didn't I? I told you I wasn't going to give up on you." She smirked, but the happiness swimming in her eyes betrayed it.

Anya's voice came out in choppy sentences, but clearer than it had been. " _Mochof_ ,  _skai prisa_ ." She whispered to Clarke who smiled back at her. Anya turned her head to Abby. "When can I leave?"

Clarke's attention finally returned at the sound of Abby's scoff. "You are barely alive!" Abby exclaimed. "You might have to rest for a few days before you're even  _able_ to walk."

Anya grit her teeth and eyed Abby angrily. "If your soldier hadn't shot at me, I would be able to move around just fine!" She groaned at her movement from getting riled up. Clarke laid her back onto the table with a pleading look. Anya slacked in response and continued to pierce Kane's eyes with daggers from her own.

Kane shuffled in place uncomfortably. "All I saw were two unknown targets. I do apologize, however, that I didn't take the time to survey the situation." He mumbled.

Clarke burned holes in his eyes. "You can't simply apologize for something like this! She did nothing to you! I'm surprised she hasn't leaped off the table and demanded your blood."

"Don't get ahead of yourself,  _prisa_ . I still fully intend on doing just that." Anya threatened. 

After checking Anya's levels and being satisfied with them approaching stability, Abby pulled up a chair and sat in it, flipping through the pages of a book. All three eyes were staring at her in disbelief. "What? I have no interest in this fight."

Kane frowned. "Well, aren't you going to back me up?"

Abby arched an eyebrow at him. "Whose bullet was it, Kane?" She reprimanded with a slight inflection on his name. He winced and put his hands up.

"I have apologized for my mistake. That is all I can do." Kane sighed and left the room, shooting one last look behind him as he left.

Both Clarke and Anya released a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Anya's scrutinizing gaze landed on the hand gripping her right hand. Clarke instantly released her grip on Anya's hand, both were slightly upset at the loss of contact.

Abby watched the interaction with a mother's eye. Suspicion coiled in her chest and she stood. She decided to interupt, which the two other girls were secretly grateful for. "Clarke, I missed you."

Clarke gave her the barest of smiles, but it was more than the cold tone she had last given her mother. Clarke walked over to Abby and accepted the invitation of a hug. Clarke shook both her and Abby's body with quiet sobs.

Anya scrunched up her nose and tried to land her eyes on anything else in the room. Suddenly, she felt like she was intruding on this private moment. However, a certain green envy awakened in her and she flashed her eyes back to Abby's formed who had been comforting Clarke.  _Surely this isn't her mate_ , Anya thought.  _She is much too old_ . 

Clarke wiped at her eyes furiously and pulled back from her mother's embrace. "I missed you too."

Abby's heart leaped and she moved her shaking hands to Clarke's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I love you very much, my little star."

A blush made its appearance on Clarke's face. "Not in front of company." She gave a low, pitiful whine. Abby chuckled and gave Clarke one last parting embrace.

"I'll be back with food. I'm sure your friend is tired, Clarke. I bet you are too." Abby eyed Anya who had been watching the scene with mild interest. "What is your name? I did save your life, after all." Abby snorted.

Anya's eyes jumped from Clarke's to Abby's and was met with a steely gaze. "Anya." She simply replied.

Abby nodded and appeared to have thoughts buzzing in her head as she escaped the room.

Clarke plopped back down into the chair beside Anya. Her eyes landed on Anya's stitches and a heavy guilt made its home on Clarke's heart. "I'm so sorry, Anya. If I had any idea that this would happened, I would've never brought you here."

Anya stared at the blonde with questioning eyes. "It was not your fault. Why would you apologize for something that was not in your control?"

"I, well, I-I don't know. I could've done something? That bullet was meant for me. Why did you step in front of me? I would rather be in your place right now." Clarke whimpered softly.

Anya's lips tightened into straight lines. "There was nothing you could have done, Clarke. It is what it is. For your question, I cannot answer that. I do not even know it myself." Anya admitted quietly. "I am glad that you are not the one on this table."

Clarke reared her head back with confusion. "Why don't you wish it was me? You owed me nothing."

"You'd be too weak to fight for your life,  _skai prisa_ ." Anya smirked. 

Clarke pouted slightly but could think of no comeback. "Thank you, Anya. Y'know, for everything."

Anya shrugged it off and tried to sit up but was met with a hot, shooting pain in her chest. Clarke rushed to lay her back down. "Not now, Anya. Rest easy." Clarke smiled cheekily. Anya rolled her eyes, but relaxed her body and closed her eyes. She was so, so tired. The journey here was no walk in the park, coupled with the fact that she took a bullet to the fucking chest and for what? For this girl that she barely knew? Clarke had saved her life back at the mountain, but Anya had saved her life by bringing her back home. Yes, Clarke had forced her to, but she still counted it as saving Clarke's life. Then she went and got herself shot for the girl. Anya had to confess to herself, if no one else, that she was growing a soft spot for this mysterious girl. She was suspicious of what that woman,  _Abby_ , meant to Clarke. Anya felt a sickening in her stomach that she hadn't felt in years. She looked over to Clarke who seemed to be immersed in a drawing of hers and she sighed to herself quietly. Anya was deeply trouble, it seemed.

"Who was that woman, Clarke?" Anya inquired. Her curiousity, well,  _jealousy_ , had overcame her pride.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Anya. "My mother. Why?"

Relief flooded all of Anya's senses. Why? She knew. But that didn't mean she wanted to admit it.

"I do not know. It helps me settle in better." Anya lied. She was on edge, but not as much as she was.

Clarke seemed to accept that response and went back to being distracted by whatever she was doing. Anya didn't care to really find out. Anya shut her eyes, breathing one last breath before sleep overtook her.

 


	2. Hidden Messages

Clarke was startled by Abby's reappearance, but she quickly got over it by the showing of food. She had missed the Arc's food, not for its taste (if there was any), but for the memories. She couldn't bring herself to long for her past though. Things were different. She was different. Abby handed Clarke her designated tray and then sat beside said girl, indulging in her own feast. Clarke enjoyed the silence. She welcomed it. There were so many things to tell her mother, but she was still angry with her. The only part of her past that she wish she could still have was her father. He would never have let this happen to Anya. He would've came down sooner. He would've let Clarke be a girl, just a girl. He would've given her the option to be the leader of the Arc people. But he wasn't here, no. He was among the stars, literally and figuratively.

She reflected on everyone she had lost. Wells, oh the poor boy. Clarke stilled for a moment before biting into whatever meat was on her fork. Years of hating him, intolerance that was built against him that had shattered immediately when she had learned that her mother had confessed to Councilor Jaha of her father's "traitorous" acts. Immediate floating ensued, and the rest is history. Wells didn't deserve to die. But would he have wanted to live like this? On his back, always guarded, and always sleeping with one eye opened? It wasn't right to live like that. They hadn't returned to their homeland for that luxury. They returned for a second chance.

Abby had been watching Clarke's face contort into many emotions and thought that she must be distracted by something. "Clarke?" Abby timidly asked.

Clarke snapped and shook her head as if it drove off any lingering thoughts. "Yeah, mom?"

"I'm so proud of you." Abby replied proudly after a moment of silence.

Clarke looked at her in question. "What did I do?"

Abby laughed loudly but ceased as she noticed Anya stirring. "What _didn't_ you do? You have saved us all, Clarke." Abby smiled and held Clarke's hand.

Clarke looked at the joined hands in between them and tears worked their way up to her eyes. "I was so scared, mom. Every night, I thought I was going to die." She croaked out. Her voice was breaking, something Abby took note of, but she tightened her grip on Clarke's hand.

"But you didn't. Look at my baby." Abby grinned as her own tears gathered in the pools of her eyes. "You made it. You gave us all a fighting chance. You took control. We have lost too many people, but you gave us a reason for that loss. You are our little miracle, Clarke."

The blonde shook her head and laughed quietly, despite her heart feeling like it was being smashed. She didn't feel like this was worth all of the deaths, but she couldn't help but agree. She needed some excuse to help her sleep better at night.

Abby pulled Clarke in for a tight embrace before gathering the dirty trays. "I'm off to bed. I recommend that you rest as well, though I doubt you will." Abby rolled her eyes when she saw that Clarke had already started to deny her. "There are blankets in the medical closet back there just in case. I'll check back on Anya in the morning. I have no doubt that she'll make it through tonight and continue to improve." Abby said. Clarke's shoulders drooped and she nodded thankfully to her mother.

Clarke retrieved two blankets as well as two pillows from the closet. She placed one of the pillows under Anya's head, then covered Anya with a thin, oaky-green blanket. She placed her own pillow on the neck of the chair and leaned back. It was uncomfortable but Clarke's mind was focused elsewhere. She didn't want to be away from Anya. She was confused by her actions, frustrated even. Anya had attempted to kill her more than once yet Clarke helped save her life twice now.

She sighed and reluctantly pulled her blanket over herself. Might as well try to get some sleep.

xxx

_The sun was setting on the horizon and Clarke knew it was time to settle down for rest. She turned to Anya and muttered something about stopping._

_"What are you talking about? There's at least two hours of daylight left." Anya smirked._

_Clarke gruffed. "Maybe for grounders, but for sky people it's time for bed." Clarke plopped herself on a fallen log and leaned back, looking at Anya innocently._

_Anya rolled her eyes and frowned. "You skybirds are so weak." Anya reluctantly gathered stones for a fire pit. She gifted Clarke with the task of gathering firewood. Really, it was just sticks strewn around the area because Clarke didn't like heavy lifting. Soon, there was a suitable fire blazing and enough left over for hours of burning. Anya collected some supplies and crafted one large cot made out of pine needles and grass. Clarke looked at the cot with interest as Anya took her side of it._

_"Are you going to lay down, Clarke, or not?" Anya questioned._

_Clarke blushed and hastily laid beside the older woman. It was much more comfortable than sleeping on the ground, but she was still cold. She glanced over at Anya who seemed to have no problem with the dropping temperature. Clarke sat up and inched closer to the fire, shivering at the new presence of warmth against her cold skin. Her body was immersed in heat; inwards was no different. Clarke threw another look at the figure behind her to see Anya fully awake and staring right at Clarke with hungry eyes._

_Anya crawled straight towards Clarke, purring ever so softly. Clarke's warmth pooled to her stomach and tightened her core. "A-Anya?" Clarke asked. Anya's mouth split into a predatory smile as she continued to crawl her way towards Clarke._

_"Yes, Clarke?" Anya feigned innocently._

_Clarke opened her mouth to respond, but was met with a searing kiss._ _Anya smirked at Clarke's stunned expression and tangled her hands in said blonde's hair, drawing her closer. Clarke moaned softly into the kiss, urging Anya on. Anya bit down on Clarke's lip roughly until she could taste blood. She ran her tongue over the nip and peppered kisses along Clarke's jaw, eliciting louder moans from her younger counterpart._

_"Anya, w-we really s-shouldn't be doing this." Clarke tried, pushing Anya but only igniting the grounder's lust more. Anya pressed Clarke against the ground and straddled her. She held Clarke's hands above the blonde's head and licked along her neck._

_"And why is that, Clarke?" Anya all but moaned into Clarke's ear. Anya's hips rocked into Clarke's, making it hard for Clarke to form any coherent thoughts._

_Clarke bucked her hips into Anya's, creating conjoined moaning. "Fuck, Anya."_

_"Mm, I like it when the skai prisa curses." Anya smirked. Clarke leaned up only to be pressed back down by Anya. "No no no. My turn." Anya giggled._

_Clarke huffed and latched her hands onto Anya's hips. Anya continued to grind into Clarke's sex rapidly, sensing that Clarke's climax was fast approaching. "Come for me, Clarke." Anya demanded. The lust-ridden beast in Clarke purred in satisfaction as each cant and buck into Clarke's center pushed her towards the edge. The heat in Clarke's stomach kept building up until Anya did one final grind._

Clarke's eyes snapped open as quiet moans escaped her lips. The bright lights of the hospital bay irritated her sleepy mood.

"Interesting dream, Clarke?" A feminine voice asked. Clarke turned her sight to the source. She was greeted with her mother standing beside Anya with a clipboard. Anya was laying on her side facing Clarke with her signature smirk. "Glad you could join us, sweetheart."

Clarke's discomfort at her mom's presence only seemed to make Anya's smugness more prominent. "Yes, Clarke. Dream of anything particularly _exciting_?" Anya teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes and clung onto her covers tighter. Seeing the older woman brought back flashes of her dream. She couldn't help but blush. When Abby walked across the room to talk to a nurse, Anya leaned over towards Clarke and said, "I have been up for a few hours and had to endure all your little whimpers and moans. I am not going to lie, it was very...stimulating." She finished lamely and laid back onto the table. Clarke's face was definitely stark red by now and she chose to not say anything. Clarke had hoped she had calmed down by the time her mother walked back over.

Abby raised an eyebrow at Clarke but decided not to comment. "Anya, is it alright if I do a check up on you while you're here? I'm not sure how the trip to the grounder doctor's work but I just want to make sure there are no complications that could arise to keep your wound from healing."

Anya tensed slightly and looked around the room. "I prefer the company of you and Clarke only."

Abby nodded. "Of course." She asked that the room be evacuated and turned back to Anya. "Can you sit up?"

With a dip of her head, Anya slowed gathered her strength to sit up. Clarke assisted her, only to be shrugged off. Apparently, Anya could do this on her own. Clarke went over to the closet and pulled out a hospital gown. When she appeared in front of Anya with the garb in her arms, Anya's body went rigid. "I will not wear the mountain men's clothes again!" She snarled.

Clarke shook her head, understanding her displeasure. "This is our gown. This came from the Arc, not the mountain men, Anya."

Anya seemed to have an internal struggle before finally relenting. "Fine. Let us get this over with."

Abby smiled and turned around to give Anya privacy. This only brought out a smugness in Anya. "You do not have to look away. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Anya grinned, and stripped naked, surprisingly fast for a chick who just got shot.

Clarke's eyes landed on the slight bulge in Anya's trousers and shot a questioning gaze up to Anya. Anya smirked and released her cock from her clothing and finished stripping. "Clarke, if you could stop your mouth's waterfall, I would like to put on the gown."

To Clarke's embarrassment, she immediately flung the gown onto Anya and avoided looking at Anya's damn smirk and her damn body.

With Anya clothed in the gown, Abby turned around and started to do a routine check up. Clarke could still not meet Anya's stare, but started to talk to her regardless. "So..."

"You are turning red, _prisa_!" Anya laughed and Abby only looked at both of the girls in confusion.

Clarke buried her face into her hands, mortified by the raunchiness of Anya.

"All I know is that I'm the biggest in my village." Anya announced proudly. Clarke choked on air, red warmth pooling in her cheeks. For Abby, there was only awkward shuffling.

"Yes, well, I am sure that's something to be proud of." Abby commented and wiped her face. "Anyways, you seem to be in good health, according to my calculations." Abby smiled, trying to move past this incredibly awkward moment.

Anya nodded her thanks as Abby left and looked to Clarke who was growing more and more shifty by the minute. "Is there anything to eat?" Anya asked.

 _Wasting no time I see_ , Clarke mused. "Yes, my mother brought in food a bit ago while you were sleeping." Clarke said, picking up the tray Abby had left hours ago. She placed it on Anya's lap. She froze for a moment, thinking of what laid beneath Anya's hospital gown, and then shook her head of those thoughts.

"If you want a look, Clarke, just ask." Anya shrugged, a shit-eating grin adorning her face.

Clarke glared at her and then casually rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not, thanks."

Anya chuckled and bit into a tasteless loaf of bread. "You are so stubborn."

"What did I do?" Clarke whined.

Anya tsked. "If you want something, just ask. You are acting like a young girl." Anya replied.

Clarke folded her arms across her chest. "I am a young girl if you hadn't noticed."

"How many summers have you seen, _prisa_?" Anya wondered aloud.

"I'm eighteen now. How about you, Anya?" Clarke asked.

Anya remained stock-stilled. "Yes, you are a young one. I have seen twenty-eight summers, Clarke."

"Wow, you're getting up there, aren't ya?" Clarke replied cheekily. Her grin was soon wiped off her face by a piece of bread being thrown at it.


	3. Sweet Lies

The next few days passed quickly. Anya's strength was returning quickly and it seemed that her return home was fast approaching. Clarke didn't like that. Kane had been stripped of his guard duties as well as everyone in the group that night. Bellamy went kicking and screaming, much to Clarke's distaste. In her eyes, he was just an overgrown man child that didn't always get what he want. However, his hatred of the grounders was accounted for and therefore deemed him unfit to hold a weapon on their lands. Finn returned from an excursion with Murphy and two others. It seemed that he had massacred an entire grounder village in the search for Clarke. Anya's eyes had lit up like a raging forest fire. She beat Finn within an inch of his life and Clarke couldn't bring herself to care. She was the one to stop Anya, surprisingly. Anya had screamed all kinds of obscenities, but she relented after Clarke told her to fight him elsewhere, but not there. Anya had explained to Clarke that blood must have blood and the Commander would want his blood. This lead to a line of questions that Anya ignored, in turn pissing Clarke off.

This all was fine and dandy until a group of grounder riders approached Camp Jaha's gates. Anya ran to them, shocking the soldiers.

"General, you're alive!" One of the men shouted in disbelief.

Anya smirked. "Like a sky person's bullet could stop me."

The men hooted in glee, but they were soon stopped by the presence of a certain blonde woman. "General, the Commander demands a boy named Finn and the leader of the Skaikru."

Anya turned to Clarke and made a face as to say 'told you so'. "Clarke, prepare to set off. Tie the boy to one of the horses."

Clarke's eyes widened. "There must be some other way, Anya. Please."

Anya's features were sharp which just made her angry face that much scarier. "You didn't seem to mind his impending death when I was the one delivering the blow." She argued.

"Anya, I know, but he just, I don't, I can't-" Clarke sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me discuss this with my mother and Kane."

Anya frowned but nodded and climbed onto one of the horses. "Hurry, skybird. We must leave at once."

Clarke nodded back and took off running to the Arc. Inside, she met with the others. "They want Finn." Clarke announced solemnly.

Bellamy growled. "It'll be a cold day in hell that we give up one of our people to those savages."

"He murdered innocents! Women and children included!" Clarke disputed.

Raven gasped and turned to Finn who had been lingering to the side. "What the hell, Finn?"

"I-I don't know! I just kept shooting and shooting..." Finn trailed off.

Clarke glared at the clearly deranged boy. Any traces of the boy she could have loved were definitely gone by this point. "I think we should agree to their demands. They want me to come as well. I think they will agree to an alliance."

Abby turned to her daughter. "You can't go. I can't lose you too."

"I have to do this. For my people. And Finn must die for his people." Clarke spat at him.

Finn looked close to escaping, but Raven was faster than him. Raven bound his arms together, all while tears made their tracks on her face. "This will save us all. You have doomed us, but now you will save us." she cried softly.

He was in a state of shock and betrayal, yet he still tried to struggle out of her grasp. "No! Why would you guys do this to me?"

Clarke pulled out her knife and pressed it against his throat. "I will save my people, no matter the cost, Finn." Clarke growled out. Once the boy was thoroughly convinced that there was no escape from his fate, Clarke turned back to the other members. "I will go to TonDC and I will make this right," she sighed. "I have to."

Clarke, Finn, Abby, Kane, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy made their way to the gates, leaving one of the other members in charge until Abby and Kane returned.

Anya greeted Clarke with a stoic nod. Despite their bonding from the past few days, Anya never treated Clarke any differently when they were around people, except for maybe Abby, but not even her now that she was heal. Anya strode towards Clarke on a magnificent black stallion that had two heads instead of one. "Climb on." Anya stated.

Clarke looked from the horse to Anya in skepticism. Anya rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Clarke to grasp. She threw her leg over the side of the horse and relaxed her back against Anya. Clarke turned her head to Raven who tied Finn to one of the riders horses and shared a look with the girl who had everything taken from her. Clarke couldn't bear to maintain Raven's gaze so she focused on the soft thumps of the horse's hooves.

After some time, Clarke suddenly felt Anya's hot breath on her ear. "Have you ever ridden a horse, Clarke?"

Clarke blushed and shook her head no. "We didn't have room on the Arc nor the oxygen for animals."

"That is a shame. I suppose I'll just have to teach you how to ride one sometime." Anya said with an air of indifference. Clarke beamed and bit her lip to keep from splitting her lips into beautiful smile.

Clarke cleared her throat. "Thank you, Anya."

"It is wise to know how to control those inferior to you." Anya let out a breath and rested her arms on Clarke's thighs, still holding the reins.

It only occured to Clarke then that something hard was pressed against her back. "Hey, Anya?"

"Hmm?" The older woman responded.

Clarke bit her lip harder, her hands covering Anya's. "Are you poking me with one of your knives or something?"

Though her face yielded no expression, Anya was embarrassed. "Sorry, Clarke. I cannot help it. You are rubbing up against me and you have caused a reaction out of me." She whispered into the blonde's ear.

Clarke squeaked quietly, causing Anya to chuckle lowly. "It's fine, Anya. I didn't mean to."

"It's not like I am complaining, skygirl." Anya smirked. Hearing no response from Clarke besides a gruff, she let her smirk fall into a small playful smile.

The journey to TonDC took much longer than Clarke thought, her thighs aching from the long ride. She couldn't imagine having to walk there all this time, though. She peered back at her "guards" who seemed content with themselves. When they arrived at the small town, she smiled softly in awestruck wonder. "This is TonDC?" Clarke asked excitedly.

Anya couldn't help but match Clarke's smile. "It is. This is one of the biggest villages that our clan occupies." Anya said proudly.

"It's lovely, Anya." Clarke complimented honestly. Anya did not reply, but Clarke could feel the smile radiating from her.

Despite the reasons she is here, Clarke is estatic to finally see how the grounders live. She knew little to nothing about them but it seemed like they knew everything about the Arc members. _Probably because they watch us in the trees_ , Clarke snorted. When she felt Anya's questioning gaze on her, she shrugged. The riders and the sky members arrived at a large tent, perhaps the largest one in this place. Anya dismounted her horse, helping Clarke down as well, and she lead the sky people into the tent.

Upon a throne that looked like it was straight out of Game of Thrones, Clarke noted, sat a gorgeous brunette playing with a knife. Her eyes were covered with what looked like black coal, and her deep emerald eyes landed on Clarke's set of blue mist. Curiosity arose in the brunette's and for the first time since she set out on this journey, Clarke felt nervous.

"Commander!" Anya greeted, running over to the woman.

Her voice came out raspy, as if this was her first time speaking. "Anya...you're alive." The Commander replied.

"Think I would leave you without saying goodbye?" Anya grinned and placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder.

To most, it would look like a mask of indifference, but to Clarke, it seemed like the Commander was smiling albeit barely. She stirred from her thoughts when Anya introduced her to the stoic brunette. "This is Clarke Griffin, leader of the Sky People. Clarke, this is the Commander Lexa of the twelve clans."

Clarke held out her and to which Lexa gripped her arm in spite of Clarke's momentary confusion. "Clarke." Lexa stated, looking between Anya and her. She looked to the others with a glance of indifference between deciding that they weren't of any threat. "Did you bring the boy?" She asked Clarke.

Clarke turned to Raven and nodded. Raven flashed out and in the tent with Finn, almost pushing him towards Commander Lexa. Finn stood shaking in front of Lexa, desperately wanting this to be over.

"So you are the one who murdered my people?" Lexa asked, but it came out more as a statement.

Finn opened his mouth to which Lexa raised her hand. "Killed over sixteen women and children?"

Clarke stood to the side with Anya quietly, taking in all of Lexa's form. Anya obviously noticed and elbowed the hell out of Clarke's side with a graceful smirk. Clarke decided to stop oggling the Commander at once.

"If only I could kill you where you stand." Lexa said evenly, but her cold glare betrayed her. "You will suffer the pain of the sixteen you slaughtered. It is the our way."

The room was filled with a painstakingly awkward silence as the realization sinked in. Clarke wasn't affected by his death. In fact, she believed it to be justified. She's just glad that she only had to give up one life for the debt to be repaid.

Lexa summoned her guards to cart Finn away until tonight's gathering to watch his death. She glanced over to Anya, silently asking her to stay, to which Anya nodded. "You all must retire to your tents. My guards will escort you," she paused, " but you stay Clarke."

"Oh, uh, alright." Clarke mumbled. Anya snickered behind Lexa, then feigned innocence when Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. Lexa motioned for Clarke to sit and then took her own place at her throne.

Her eyes raked over Clarke with an unreadable expression. Clarke's eyes flickered over to Anya anxiously, who shrugged. "Clarke."

"Y-yeah?" Clarke stuttered, earning an eye roll from Anya.

Lexa's gaze lingered on her body before meeting her eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My scouts report you saving Anya last week. Is this correct?"

"I was returning the favor." Clarke answered. Anya's surprised expression told Clarke that she wasn't expecting that. _Ha_ , Clarke thought.

Lexa turned to Anya. "And what favor was that?"

"I'm not sure what she means, Commander." Anya replied honestly.

Clarke huffed. "She took me home and then she took a bullet for me. Debt repaid."

"Actually, you saved me from the mountain men. I repaid you by taking you home." Anya explained.

"But yet you took a bullet for me." Clarke retorted and softened at Anya's gaze. "I don't have an answer as to why, Commander." She turned her attention back to Lexa who had been watching with rapt attention.

Lexa shifted in her seat and smiled tightly. "Yes, I am a bit befuddled by that action as well."

Anya squirmed under Lexa's scrutinizing gaze and crossed her arms upon her chest. "I owe no explanation. I owed a life debt and I repaid it."

"If you say so." Clarke snorted.

Anya tossed a glare towards the blonde and turned to Lexa. "I do, however, think agreeing to an alliance with the sky people would be in our favor. They want to help us take down the Mountain Men."

Lexa slowly tilted her head down in thought, then faced Clarke. "Tell me, Clarke. What favors you into an alliance with my people into defeating the Mountain Men?"

Clarke considered the question for a moment. "My people are also inside of the mountain. They are treated like guests, not like the blood bags your people were." Clarke grimaced. "I wish to save my friends, but I only want to hold those responsible for your people's blood."

"No one in the mountain is innocent." Lexa retorted and stopped playing with her dagger. "They all have my people's stolen blood coursing through their veins!"

Clarke folded her arms across her chest defensively. "I agree with that, but there are children in the mountain and those who verbally oppose the blood treatments."

Lexa stood quickly and Anya moved between them, catching Lexa's eyes with her own. " _Leksa_ , please."

"She has made you weak, _Onya_." Lexa said harshly. " _Jus drein jus draun_."

Clarke asked, "What does that mean?"

"Blood must have blood." Anya supplied.

Clarke shook her head. "You will have your blood, Commander, but not the innocents. Not the children."

Silence engulfed the room, all three women passing glances to each other. Lexa's hand was gripped on the handle on the sword strapped to her side. Clarke noticed her knuckles becoming white and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am trying my best." Clarke spoke softly, shoulders sagging.

Anya leaned towards Lexa's ear. "We can spare the _goufas_ , but the elders must be slain."

Lexa released a hollow breath and nodded, her eyes training on Clarke's closed ones and her grip loosening on her sword. "We will discuss the details of the alliance after the burning of the one you call Finn."

With that, Clarke opened her eyes, tears brimming the edges. "Thank you, Lexa." Clarke choked out and bowed her head towards the Commander. She turned her eyes to Anya's. She recognized the fear and anxiousness in the depths of the brown eyes. "May I speak with Anya alone?"

Lexa's lips tightened. "As you wish. This would be a good time as any for Anya to show you to your tent. We will also discuss what _this_ is later as well."

Both Anya and Clarke bristled, clearly perturbed by Lexa's blunt mention of their mixed emotions with each other. "Perhaps your eyes betray you, Commander. I feel nothing for the sky girl." Anya growled.

Clarke's tears were slipping and she turned around to the opening of the tent, hiding her weakness. "The feeling is reciprocated." Clarke mangaged to keep her voice steady, yielding no evidence of her rejection.

This did not go unnoticed, however, by the two other women. Anya's insides ached to soothe Clarke, to show her that she was lying, but it was dangerous to do so. After all, it was weakness, and the Commander did not tolerate weakness.

Lexa's lips pulled into a frown, displeased that she had upset the blonde. She shouldn't care, but yet she does. "Yes, well, my mistake. Take your leave." Lexa turned and went to sit upon her throne once more.

Anya made to stand by Clarke, but the golden-haired beauty couldn't be close to her, not now. Clarke pushed her way out of the tent, confronted by many more tents. Which one was hers?

"I will lead you to where you will be staying for the next few nights, Clarke." Anya spoke beside her, soon passing her.

Clarke squared her jaw and followed the older woman. Her eyes laid heavily against Anya's backside, not wanting to focus on the quiet murmurings of TonDC. Clarke's gaze lowered to Anya's ass, and she cursed herself for knew she shouldn't tempt herself with things that were never to be. She quickly turned her attention to a couple of children playing with each other. They were dressed in small tunics and fur-lined pants. They played with a leather-bound ball, kicking it back and forth. An easy smile was plastered onto Clarke's lips. However, it didn't last long because the ball strayed towards Clarke's midsection. She held the ball in her hands and looked at the children, fear masking their faces.

Anya growled. "You foolish _yongons_! You watch what you do!" Anya's anger turned into confusion when she heard laughing.

Clarke's melodious laughter penetrated the air, causing many eyes to fall on them. She stepped towards the two children and kneeled before them. Anya's eyes widened slightly, confused as to why Clarke lowered herself before a child.

"It is okay. They were just playing, Anya. No harm, no foul." Clarke grinned, ruffling both children's hair. She kicked the ball towards the now smiling children. Her expression turned serious and that wiped the smiles off their faces. "However, I do ask for payment for your crimes. _Jus drein jus draun_."

The children shook with terror, stilling only when Clarke's face breaks out into another beautiful smile. "I want in on the next game." Both parties rejoiced in the decision as the children nodded their consent. "Find me when I am not busy." She parted with a goodbye and continued on with Anya.

Anya's gaze was unwavering. It made Clarke uneasy. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Anya blinked and hurriedly flicked her eyes elsewhere, coughs spilling out of her throat. "I was just looking. No reason." She replied, walking into a tent separated from the others.

Clarke hmm'ed and followed Anya inside. She peered around her surroundings. Nothing adorned the walls of the tent, but there was a small table, some chairs, food, a bucket, and a large, metal oval shaped tin. She thought that it must be a grounder-style bathtub. Clarke walked into an adjacent room, finding a bed with many furs on it and a chest. She sat at the edge of the bed and laid back. She couldn't stop the rumbling in her throat spilling as she relaxed on the most comfortable bed she's had in weeks, months even.

Anya smirked and walked over to a chair beside the bed. "Is it suitable, _prisa_?"

"Mm, very." Clarke practically purred out, turning on her stomach and immersed herself into the furs. "I could spend the rest of my life in this bed." Clarke sighed happily.

Anya grinned and moved to sit on the bed. The new dip in Clarke's bed caught her attention. She turned her head to look up at Anya. She was about to say something like "Get off my bed" or "Fuck you for treating me like you might have feelings for me" but the words got caught in her throat as she took in Anya's appearance. Anya's body had been cleaned of blood, but traces of dirt stuck to her nails and her braids were all but organized. Anya looked more broken than put together. Still, Anya was smiling, though she'd probably kill Clarke for even suggesting that she might be doing such an act.

"You're staring, Klark." Anya whispered, her inflection on Clarke's name resounding hard upon her lips.

Clarke hugged herself close to the furs, but maintained the gaze. "I know."

Anya swallowed hard, desperate trying to filled her lungs with air. "I am sorry."

"Do not apologize for being honest, Anya." Clarke replied softly, as if she spoke any louder, the moment would be ripped away from her.

Anya sighed. "I am not apologizing for that," Anya paused when Clarke shot her a questioning eye, "I am apologizing for lying." Anya admitted.

Clarke drew a sharp intake of breath and sat up, facing Anya. "Lying about what?" She asked.

"About whether I had any feelings for you. About whether or not I think about my lips against yours every moment of the day. About whether or not I wish to make you mine." Anya said, her eyes closing. Her heart thumped against her chest with a fevor, anxiously awaiting Clarke's response.

She felt new contact of forehead against forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with a close proximity of the ocean. No, it was Clarke's eyes, but who could tell the difference?

Clarke slowly cupped Anya's jaw, her thumb tracing down Anya's cheek and then her lips. She blushed when Anya peppered tiny kisses to her thumb. She wanted this just as much as Clarke wanted this.

"I want to kiss you." Anya said earnestly.

Clarke smiled and moved her nose against Anya's. "I want to kiss you too."

The past few days felt like they never happened when Clarke saw Anya's radiant smile. Clarke remembers what it felt like to feel the Earth's cool breeze on her, the sun engulfing her with its rays for the first time. She felt like that right now.

Anya looked into Clarke's eyes one last time before lowering her gaze to soft pink lips. She moved slowly, but half of her journey was met with Clarke's own lips. The new sensation of Clarke's lips quickly lit a fire inside of Anya and it showed no sign of stopping.

Clarke entangled her hands into Anya's braids, drawing her closer. It was slow, but it was quickly gaining pace. Anya was feverently moving her hands down Clarke's sides. There was nothing Anya wanted to do more than gather Clarke's ass in her hands, but she had deep respect for Clarke and she would not rush the girl. However, that didn't stop Anya from slipping her hands under Clarke's top and holding her bare hips in her hands.

The panting of Clarke made Anya pause, the fever breaking. "Are you okay?" Anya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just needed air." Clarke laughed softly and buried her face in Anya's neck. Anya tensed at the gesture, but relaxed and wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke when she looked like she was about to pull away. "You're a good kisser."

A smirk adorned Anya's lips. "Like you had any doubt, skybird. My haughtiness is well earned and is not created from foolish pride."

"That is debatable." Clarke challenged, quickly placating Anya's reply with soft kisses.

Happiness poured out of every facet on Anya's face. Her eyes were glowing and her lips showed no sign of drooping downwards. "There is no question in it." Anya retorted and kissed Clarke once more, sighing happily.

They laid together in peace before Clarke broke the silence. "Why did you say you didn't like me then?"

"I wish to rest, Clarke." Anya huffed.

"Then I guess you won't miss these lips." Clarke said, arching an eyebrow at Anya unamused.

Anya groaned and glared at Clarke, although there was no real malice behind it. "Love is weakness, Clarke. At least, according to _Leksa_ , it is."

"Why would she ever believe that? Love is not weakness! It is beauty. It is healing." Clarke said.

Anya stroked Clarke's cheek with her thumb, her scent infiltrating her senses in the most beautiful way. " _Leksa_ has known love many times. Each time, she has had it taken from her. She almost had me taken from her. I can understand how her heart has frozen."

Clarke looked at Anya, her heart skipping a beat. "Are you and Lexa lovers?" She asked it like she was dreading the answer. Maybe she was.

Anya paused, unsure of what to say. "I cannot say no, Clarke."

Tears were spilling out of Clarke's eyes before she could register the soft fingertips encircling her wrist. "But you must understand, Clarke. Allow me to explain. Please."

Clarke stilled and nodded. "I'm listening."

"I am an Alpha, Clarke. You know this." Anya paused until Clarke nodded. "You may have noticed that _Leksa_ is also an Alpha, yes?" Clarke nodded again. "Traditionally, Alphas cannot mate unless they are part of a mate including an Omega. It is not common for Omegas to be mated with two Alphas, but it is not unheard of."

Clarke's confusion turned into understanding. "So what you're saying is, you want me to mate you and Lexa?"

Anya shrugs. "The choice is up to you. I love _Leksa_ , but you are giving me many conflicted feelings. I feel stirrings in my chest that were not there before I had met you. I thought of your scent from the bridge for many days. While I was imprisoned, I almost thought I went mad because I kept _smelling_ you. Turns out you had been in the area and I had not realized. I cannot stop thinking about you, Clarke. However, I truly believe that Leksa will fall for you soon. You have only just met. I think us three were meant to be."

Clarke is caught speechless in the aftermath of Anya's honest thoughts. She did find Lexa to be incredibly attractive, but at the same time, she had no idea who this woman was.

The blonde looks at Anya pensively, then gives her a small smile. "I can try to see if Lexa will have me."

Anya's joy increased tenfold. She crashed her lips against Clarke's with a renewed hunger to claim. Clarke was taken aback by Anya's ferosity, but her inner Omega was pleased. Anya's hot mouth was on her neck, sucking and biting with a desire that couldn't be quenched. Clarke's moans filled the tent with increasing volume and frequency. Anya's hands itched to claim. _Mine, mine, mine,_ chanted in her head. It took all of her willpower to pull away and settle for snuggling against Clarke from behind. The fires that had started in her heart had moved downwards, creating a physical form of her sapphic pleasures. And Clarke noticed it immediately. Clarke experimentally pressed against Anya until their bodies were firmly against each other. Clarke was pleased when Anya let out a stiff moan. "Clarke, too much." Anya said, but her body betrayed her by pressing her length against Clarke's backside harder.

"I'm sorry, Anya." Clarke's tone betrayed the words she said, as well as the cheeky smile gracing her lips.

Anya panted quietly as Clarke allowed her to grind against her. Clarke's purring wasn't helping Anya's diminishing want to stop. "We need to stop, Clarke." Anya pleaded.

Clarke noticed the lilt in Anya's voice and immediately ceased her teasing. She turned over and kissed Anya's cheek. "We should probably go see what the Commander is up to." Clarke offered as a way of distracting Anya.


	4. Poised Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter. Sorry for the long absence.

Unsurprisingly, Anya quickly agreed. As they vacated the tent, the playful pair from earlier come up to Clarke, both giggling and shoving one in front of the other.   
“Pawel, ask her!” The boy pushing the other in question said.

  
Pawel dug his heels into the ground and looked up at the duo with frightened eyes. “You do it, Jawnee!” He whined, moving backwards and causing the two to fall. Clarke watched in amusement and shook her head. She knelt to the ground and pulled up both of the boys, her hands resting on their shoulders. 

  
“You shouldn't be so nervous to talk to me. My name is Clarke.” Clarke greeted, smiling and glancing up at Anya.

  
Anya crossed her arms and placed a mask of indifference on her features. “They have a right to fear you. You are not only an outsider, but word has gotten out about how you lit over a hundred warriors on fire at once. Your reputation has earned the reaction you see here.” Anya explained, flitting her eyes between Clarke and the boys.

  
Clarke furrowed her eyebrows together and chew her lip as she thought. “Well, I had help with that. I don't have any superpowers or anything like that. I'm just me.” Clarke admitted, shrugging slightly. “What did you want to ask?” 

  
The boys look at each other and the short-haired brunette referred to as “Pawel” spoke. “We wanted to see if you could play a game with us.” He said softly, his eyes falling the ground. 

  
Clarke placed the tips of her fingers under Pawel's chin and gently pressed his head up to look her in the eye. “After my meeting with the Commander, alright? We can play until day's end if you are both so inclined to.” Clarke murmured.

  
Pawel nodded quickly, Jawnee copying his actions soon after. “Okay! Good luck!” Jawnee yelled, hooking his arm around Pawel's and scampering off.  
Clarke stood to her feet and wiped the earth off her feet, chuckling softly. She turned to Anya's curious gaze and scrunched up her forehead. “What?”

  
“Why are you like that with them?” Anya inquired. “Lowering yourself like that to yongon is humiliating.”

  
The blonde scratched at the side of her jaw and licked her lips in thought. “I am no one's master. I like to be on equal footing with others. I don't want them to see me as someone they can't trust, I guess.” Clarke replied, her attention turning to the two boys running around in the distance. “I feel like I'll be going into heat soon. All I want to do is go over and coddle them. I'm feeling that pressure in my stomach.” Clarke laughed, shaking her head and slowly walking onwards.

  
Anya watched Clarke for a moment before taking on a leisurely stroll beside her, her mind racing and buzzing with thoughts of the girl beside her. “So you want children?” Anya asked.  
“Maybe. It'd be nice to see what it's like to be a mother. What about you? Do you want kids?” Clarke questioned, turning her head to give Anya her full attention.  
Anya rubbed her arms and offered Clarke a non-commital shrug. “I do not think I should have children.” 

  
Clarke lifted her eyebrows in surprised and ceased her movement. “Why not?”

  
“I am the general of Leska's army. I have a price on my head just for that, not to mention for the hundreds I have killed. I cannot risk my offspring growing up without me.” Anya said softly, emotion clouding her dark brown eyes.

  
Silence danced between them as they continued their way to the Commander's tent. Anya lifted the flap for Clarke and followed her inside, nodding her greeting to Indra, Anya's second in command. She spotted Lexa looming over a table with a large hand-drawn map as her subject of focus. “We have come to speak with you, Heda.” Anya stated to Indra.   
Lexa lifted her her head and glanced back at them with a disinterested stare. “Take leave, Indra. Tell the guards on post to shift thirty yards outwards the circled range.” Lexa ordered. Indra nodded at once and left the three women alone with the silence.

  
Anya crossed the room over to Lexa and enveloped her in her arms. “Do not be angry with me. Please.” Anya pleaded, her mask seemingly falling off once she speaks to her lover. 

  
“I am not angry, Anya. I feel nothing.” Lexa mutters, turning around and returning the hug. 

  
“You lie. Trust in me this once and I will show you that this is the right path. Clarke is willing to try, why can't you?” Anya asked, her temper inflating before she reins herself in.   
Clarke shuffled her feet awkwardly before steeling her nerves and move closer to the embracing women. “I'm not trying to cause any problems. I just feel what I feel. I know I want Anya and I want to see if I feel anything for you.” Clarke said, peering at Lexa with a scrutinizing gaze in order to gauge her emotions. It took a hell of a lot attention to the fine details of a grounder's features in order to simply guess how they felt or what they were thinking.

  
Lexa pursed her lips and removed herself from Anya's hold. Lexa stood high and regal, Clarke noted, and made her way over to the blonde. “Is that true? You wish to see if I am worthy of your affections?” Lexa asked, her voice maintaining one tone and not yielding any emotion. “I do not think I should devote anymore of my time into such frivolous matters of the heart.” Lexa falters, showing even the slightest bit of nervousness. 

  
“Love is not weakness, Lexa. Allow me to show you that.” Clarke said, and with a sudden outpour of confidence, she wrapped her arms around the Commander.   
Lexa tensed immediately and stood still like a statue until she relaxed her shoulders and half-heartedly closed her arms around Clarke's waist. “You have a certain spirit about you, skai prisa. A certain beauty.” Lexa breathed out softly, her hands landing on Clarke's arms and squeezing them soothingly. 

  
Clarke melted under Lexa's touch and laid her head upon her shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. “Thank you, for that and for giving me a chance.” Clarke whispered.   
Anya watched their actions with a small smile and moved around to Clarke's backside to hold her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Lexa growled a warning to Anya, who, in return, challenged her Heda with a growl of her own. Clarke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion until she felt pressure from her front and her back. Lexa shifted to move against her, the pressure in Clarke's front hardening. The movement elicits a relieved sigh from Lexa's lips, an identical one heard from behind as Anya decides to follow in suit. Clarke felt her wetness seep through the thin material of her underwear as Lexa's cock grinded against her pants, Lexa's small breaths adopting a soft whine to them when she notices.   


“Fuck.” Clarke cursed, her hands getting lost in Lexa's braids. Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa's as she parts her legs farther apart, allowing Lexa to fully dragged her clothed length against Clarke's core. Anya brushed Clarke's hair behind her shoulder and gently pressed her lips to the smooth porcelain skin.

  
Anya dragged her tongue along the curve of Clarke's neck until she easily finds her pulse point. She attaches her lips to the skin and suck the skin until she's satisfied with the bruising. Clarke's chest begins to heave as her arousal grows, both Alphas fully aware of. When Anya starts to skim her teeth along the base of Clarke's neck, Lexa narrows her eyes in offense and grabs hips possesively. Lexa glances down at her apparently bulge and swears softly, forcing herself away from the Omega.   


Clarke opens her eyes at the sudden loss of a warm body and she turns around to face Anya, holding her in place as she catches her breath. “We need to stop for now.” Clarke panted, her lust-filled hooded eyes contradicting her words. Anya nodded once and turned to see Lexa staring hungrily at both of them.   
“Let us retire to bed. Thank you, Heda.” Anya announced, nodding her respect.   


Lexa gave an imperceptible nod in return and flicked her gaze to Clarke. “Are you alright?” Lexa asks, her voice coming out a bit hoarse.  


Clarke darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and she shaked her head affirmatively. “Yes, thank you. Will I see you tomorrow?” Clarke asked hopefully.  


Lexa paused for a moment and exhaled out of her nose slowly. “I suppose you will.”

  
With that said, Clarke's lips stretched out into a wide smile, earning her one of a smaller caliber from Lexa. Clarke followed Anya out of the tent and watched her as the older woman seemed to be on edge. Clarke decided to brush her fingers along the back of Anya's arm, a mistake seeing as though Anya gripped her wrist and pulled her into Clarke's designated living space. Anya pushed Clarke down onto the bed and discarded her tunic to the floor.

Clarke's eyes lingered on the soft outline of Anya's stomach and she slowly inched her hand up her chest. “How badly do you want me?” Clarke wisped.  
“So fucking badly.” Anya swallowed thickly, her cock straining against her pants.   
Clarke released a quiet giggle as she placed her hand to Anya's member. “I think you're right. You feel so hard.” Clarke murmured, her eyes peering up at Anya as she begins to rub the outline of Anya's cock.  


Anya hissed in pleasure and leaned into Clarke's hand, feeling her cock twitch at the blonde's teasing touch. “I want you to touch me, Clarke.” Anya whispered.  
Clarke bit her lip as she studied Anya for a moment, flipping them over with a final decision. She peeled off Anya's pants and stared at the hard cock hidden in Anya's underwear. “Tell me if I need to stop.” Clarke murmured to which Anya nodded.  


Once Clarke removed the underwear, her curious gaze landed on the hardened tan shaft. “Is it possible for a dick to be pretty?” Clarke asked, laughing quietly to herself.   


A warm heat befell Anya's cheeks and she cleared her throat. “Stop talking.”

“Mm, fine then.” Clarke whispered, winking at Anya and enveloping the cock in her lips. Anya's eyes widened as Clarke's head bobbed up and down ever so slowly, causing quiet whimpers to spill from Anya's lungs.

  
Anya tilted her head back and ran her hands through Clarke's hair, gently pushing her head down harder and encouraging her to take more of her cock. Clarke brushed her hair out of her face as she stared up at Anya, making a fist around the hard member and pumping it. Anya moved her hands to grip the furs in her hands, a deep moan erupting once she feels her climax approaching.

  
“Cl-Clarke. I'm close.” Anya said shakily, her last bit of control faltering.

  
Clarke swirled her tongue along the head of the cock and continued to slide her hand up and down the slick shaft. “Cum for me then.”  
Anya curled her toes and gave into her sinful pleasures, her cock spluttering short ropes of cum onto Clarke's tongue. Clarke swallowed the warm liquid and pumped the cock until it fell limp. 

She licked her lips as she watched Anya's stunned expression, crawling up her body and laying her head down on her chest. “Was that okay?” Clarke asked, a certain vulnerable expression falling onto her face.

  
“You were amazing.” Anya whispered.


	5. Crafting A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xx

   The pair slept well into the night after their romping, Clarke the heavier sleeper. A guard approached their tent and summoned Anya who ruefully groaned as she sat up, soon donning her armor. "I'll see you later,  _prisa_." Anya promised, soon shuffling after the guard.

   Clarke awoke once light poured through the barely-laced tent flap, turning onto her back and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her fingers lingered on her lips which curled into a smile as the memories of the previous night seeped into her thoughts. She laughed softly to herself before, much like Anya had hours prior, pulling on her clothes and setting out to the grounds. 

   TonDC was strewn with well-traveled dirt paths, spiraling like branches and the Commander's hut was the trunk. Clarke spotted her crew sitting around a half-lit fire, its own somber seeming to match the general mood of the clan. She glanced to the barracks where Finn had spent the night (and still was) tied to a black metal gate with open checkered bars. Raven somehow looked worse than he did. "I don't know that Finn." She crowed mournfully, as if his funeral had come to pass already. 

   Clarke gave her a supportive smile and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "He lost himself. It's not your fault. I think...I think maybe he was just afraid of losing someone else he cared so much about. All we have is each other and just look at the risks we've went through for each other. Hell, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, and I, well, we went through grounder territory just to save Jasper. Now we're doing all we can to get into that godforsaken mountain just to get our friends back." Clarke ranted, and finished with a sigh. Her body mimicked the way she felt with a slouch, the heavy weight on shoulders pressing down on her. 

   Raven smiled albeit barely, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I know, I know. It just, it's such a shit situation."

   "Sacrifices are made for the greater good." Clarke reassured, her eyes meeting each of her friends. Even Kane and Abby looked the slightest bit impressed. Except Bellamy.

   "That's bullshit. All of our people matter, Clarke or are you so far gone from being that grounder's pillow princess that you put yourself before your people?" Bellamy shouted, standing to his feet. 

   Clarke clenched her jaw and stood, the muscles in her hands tensing as she tightened her fists. "I do not have to explain the things I do, but everything I do is for them. I have given all of myself to our people, to our friends and our families. Do you not think that, at the very least, I'm deserving of finding a niche of happiness?" Clarke asked in disbelief. 

   Bellamy scoffed and crossed his arms, shaking his head while huffing a quiet laugh. "You really think you're 'finding a niche of happiness' with these beasts? They're not like us, Clarke."

   "And what's so great about us?" Clarke questioned, her eyebrows knitting together. "We have killed people, Bellamy. We have taken people from their families and Finn was the worst of all of us. We are no different from them and we are going to need them if we have any chance of saving our people from the mountain." Clarke finished, slowly catching her breath. Her eyes darted around to see that many onlookers, including Lexa's and Anya's were receptive to the conversation.

   Bellamy squared his jaw and sat down in a huff, grabbing the cup of ale from Kane and chugging it down in one gulp. "If that's how you feel. I don't trust them." He said simply, throwing the empty cup onto the ground and staring into the fire pit. No one spoke further which allowed Clarke to dismiss herself. She strode across the grounds to Anya and Lexa, bowing her head in respect. "Heda, Anya." Clarke greeted.

   Anya's lips threatened to break into a smile but she reigned herself in, settling for a slight curl of her lips. " _Mi prisa_ , I see you are having issues with control." Anya murmurs, playfully glancing between Clarke and a sulking Bellamy. However, her smile falters and her body runs rigid. "If he disrespects you again, I will not hesitate to put him in his place." Anya promised.

   A note of amusement escapes Clarke and she shakes her head, placing her hand on Anya's shoulder. "It's okay, he isn't a problem. That's just Bellamy." She explains.

   Lexa scoffs and opens a scroll from her pouch, dusting it off and revealing it to be an old war map, still bearing chalk lines of offensive and defensive fronts. "He is a fool to speak to his leader like that." Lexa said, though seemingly unaffected as she would lead one to believe. "Call your subordinates. We have an evening to plan before we pursue war plans." She ordered, turning on her heel and her magnificent orange drape dragging behind her. 

   After a few moments of rounding the crew, they stepped into Lexa's hut. Everyone but Clarke lined the wall as Lexa's council followed suit. "I have extended the Skaikru an alliance on the accordance that Clarke Griffin, Commander of the Skaikru hands the traitor known as Finn to our soldiers for tonight's event of the thousand cuts. It is a ceremony held for murderers, tied to a tree, who receive a cut from each of the victim's family members and friends. It will leave him to die a slow and painfully deserving death." Lexa said, her eyes piercing through each member of the room. Bellamy's posture tensed but he remained quiet.

    "Furthermore, we will be honoring this alliance by conquering the mountain. What happens after is unknown to this point, but we will work together under the assumption that the alliance will be a lasting agreement." Lexa continued, although interrupted through a smattering of disagreement within her council. 

   "Heda, do you think it is wise to mingle ourselves with these Skaikru? They have a traitor already, who knows how many will turn next?" Gustus spoke, his voice harsh in tone yet soft at the same time, Clarke noted.

   Lexa turned and straightened out, grabbing her dagger and shoving it into the wood of the war table. "Do you question your Heda, Gustus?" Lexa asked carefully.

   "No, but I-"

   "Then hold your tongue or else I will cut it for you." Lexa threatened. The room croaked with deafening silence and Gustus backed slightly and remained mute through the rest of the meeting. 

   All members but Clarke exited the tent, leaving her and Lexa. "Clarke, there is something I wish to discuss." Lexa murmured, signalling her guards to leave. 

   Clarke tilted her head and faced the Commander fully, her hands anxiously tensing by her sides. "What is it?" 

   "We need one more sacrifice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent. I appreciate the many kudos and I'm humbled by all of the sweet comments. I have been reading them all and they've all inspired me to get my ass in gear and do something I love doing which is providing content for others to enjoy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.   
> If you want to stay up to date on my postings for Reawakening, want to know more about me, or want to see any other fics of mine, follow my Tumblr: dupontbaron // I appreciate my following for sticking around. Much love, gingertard xx


End file.
